Who's Killing the Heroes?
A spoof of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken starring heroes. Cast *The Great Gonzo - Sportacus (Lazy Town) *Fozzie Bear - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Kermit the Frog - Bruce Wayne (The Lego Batman Movie) *Miss Piggy - Barbara Gordon (The Lego Batman Movie) *Scooter - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Hooded Killer - Screenslaver (Incredibles 2) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Professor Pippy Pee-Pee Diahrreastein Poopypants Esquire (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Beaker - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Rowlf the Dog - Diego (Ice Age) *Dr. Teeth - Megamind *Lew Zealand - Fear (Inside Out) *Swedish Chef - The Once-Ler (The Lorax) *Animal - Grumpy Old Troll (Dora the Explorer) *Steve Martin - Chesterfield (Animal Crackers) *Camilla the Chicken - Stephanie (Lazy Town) *Statler - Sherlock Gnomes *Waldorf - Gnome Watson (Sherlock Gnomes) *Penguins - Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie) and Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Skeeter - Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) Transcript *'Sportacus:' For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while eating sports-candy. (Tries to take a bite of a real apple) *'Screenslaver:' No! For yor next feat, YOU DIE! (Screenslaver switches a real apple with a sugar apple, then Sportacus took a bite of a sugar apple, got a sugar meltdown, fell on the hot coals, and burned to death, as Screenslaver throws a deflated baby pool in the scene) Sportacus' Funeral and Burial Ceremony *'Bruce Wayne:' Sportacus, our hero, died as he lived, and every hero wouldn't be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, CHESTERFIELD, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *'Chesterfield:' (with a prank arrow hat on his head) The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me lie down... *'Barbara Gordon:' (interrupting) Ooh, are we burying him in the city? (Stephanie jumps on Sportacus' casket, as lowered it to the ground) *'Rocky:' You know, the last time one of our friends died was... *'Chesterfield:' (Interrupting) Excuse me! *'Rocky:' Don't you mean, "Excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-use me?!" *'Chesterfield:' This is a funeral. I'm working! Do you come to where you work and knock the stuff outta your mouth?! *'Bruce Wayne:' Wow, Chesterfield's working blue, but he's right! We never vowed to talk about... that night. (The heroes turn to Winston Deavor, and Winston Deavor waves at them) Later *'Rocky:' When all the other people see me tonight, they must watch me do my own stunts. *'Screenslaver:' You think I'm taking your place to do your stunts? *'Rocky:' Stop being rude, bully! *'Screenslaver:' What did you just call me? *'Rocky:' I don't speak moron as you do, but I'll do my stunts! *'Screenslaver:' Then how about this stunt? Because I'm about to stab you right in the butt. (Screenslaver stabs Rocky in the butt) *'Rocky:' Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, you're an incredible audience! (Falls on stage) *'Sherlock Gnomes:' See? I told you, Watson, that rooster was about to get roasted tonight. (Sherlock Gnomes and Gnome Watson laugh) *'Rocky:' Hey guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? *'Gnome Watson:' You're an ambulance! (Sherlock Gnomes and Gnome Watson laugh again, as Screenslaver drags Rocky offscreen and murdered, then a red wagon moves in.) *'Bruce Wayne:' (Charlie Brown and Flapjack rolled Rocky's meat form away) First Sportacus, now Rocky. Could we be paying the price about what happened to- *'Barbara Gordon:' Don't say that name, Bruce! *'Bruce Wayne:' Miss Gordon's telling me what to do. Hey, everybody, come over here, you gotta come see this! Barbara's teeling me what to do! Must be a beautiful day that starts with the letters T and H. (Winston Deavor carries a box of pencils and tablets) Hey uh, Winston Deavor? *'Winston Deavor:' Hey, there, Bruce Wayne! *'Bruce Wayne:' We need to talk about Evelyn Deavor's death. *'Winston Deavor:' Why, sure, I love talking about my sister, if not not for the day she broke a hip. *'Bruce Wayne:' I'm gonna stop you right there, and I got something to tell you. Flashback *'Batman:' Let's do superhero training! *'Rocky:' Let's question Batman's superpowers. Cliche! *'Winston Deavor:' Hold on! Let each of you have your own tablets. Gotta go! (Leaves) *'Evelyn Deavor:' (scoffs) What a nerd. *'Batgirl:' (clears throat) I will be the hero! *'Evelyn Deavor:' Not without your training, you won't! (Evelyn Deavor shoves Batgirl) *'Batman:' Yikes! Evelyn, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away! (Evelyn Deavor slaps Batman in the face) *'Rocky:' SUPERMAN! EVELYN'S HITTING US AGAIN! *'Batman:' Yeah, who's the tough guy now? (Evelyn beats up Rocky, then Batgirl throws her batarang at Evelyn Deavor, then Evelyn Deavor grabs the edge of the building, and Batman has an idea with a lightbulb on the left side) I got it! If we do this thing, it's our secret forever. *'Batgirl:' That's a clever idea. *'Sportacus:' If you insist! *'Rocky:' Nice job! *'Stephanie:' That's a better choice! (All the heroes jump hard on top of the building, and Evelyn Deavor falls of the building) *'All Heroes:' SUPERMAN! Present *'Winston Deavor:' You killed my sister? *'Bruce Wayne:' It was 60% self-defense. but we're kinda like burying the lead. Evelyn Deavor came back from the grave for her revenge. *'Winston Deavor:' My sister, Evelyn, will have her revenge. (Winston reveals himself to be Evelyn Deavor, Screenslaver in disguise, holds out a knife as Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon scream) *'Evelyn Deavor:' 15 seconds till you death! (Barbara Gordon throws a batarang at her, but misses) Here it comes, showtime! *'Stephanie:' (holding a ball) Get away form them, you nerd! *'Evelyn Deavor:' You can't! (Stephanie kills the ball at Evelyn Deavor, as the knife pokes Stephanie's ball, then her ball deflates, and Evelyn Deavor falls on Chesterfield behind her) *'Chesterfield:' (chuckling) That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Category:Robot Chicken Parodies